Felicity McPorgie
"Robert Mancy" redirects here. For other uses, see Robert Mancy (disambiguation). "Ryan Smith" redirects here. For other uses, see Ryan Smith (disambiguation). Felicity McPorgie is the main character in Felicity's World. She was originally a boy named Ryan Smith. She originated from the Turn-Left universe after the ripples of time diffused. Alignment: Rebel Moral Family She has five sisters, named Faith, Ruby, Olivia, Dalek, and Felicity. Her brother's name is George, and her mother is Nancy. Everyone in the McPorgie family was adopted by Nancy. Personality Felicity sees herself as good, but is viewed as evil by others. She is lawful to some extent, damaging time rarely, but when she does damage time, she fixes her mistakes. She is also a little chaotic, because she refuses to listen to some authority figures. For instance, Mrs. Mancy tells her not to steal autobuses, but she does anyway. Instruments She Plays She plays the alto saxophone, contrabass saxophone, clarinet, and bass clarinet. She played the bass clarinet for the freshman band in the second semester of the 2018-2019 school year. As Ryan Smith Ryan Smith was a twelve-year old boy who decided that one day, he would come to the Turn-Right dimension. He went back in time to June 25, 2007 with his friend Zach Newman and prevented Donna Noble from turning right, because he thought it was the wrong thing to do. However, Georgetta Mancy drove a 300-foot long truck carrying organ pipes on Chiswick High Road to prevent Donna from turning left. This led to Ryan to set up a parking barrier on Little Sutton Street and remove the parking barrier on Chiswick High Road. Which led Georgetta Mancy to set up a parking barrier on Chiswick High Road and remove the parking barrier on Little Sutton Street. The switching of the parking barriers and the going back in time caused time to weaken. As Robert Mancy Robert Mancy was the alias Ryan Smith used while married to Mrs. Mancy. Ryan went to the Gadgets Bazaar and altered his age to look like a 40-year-old man. Then, calling himself Robert Mancy, he went to Disney World in 2010. At Disney World, Robert met Georgetta Mancy. They went on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train together, which became a World 8-7 ride that used actual lava. They were married shortly afterward, and had a daughter named Ruby in 2012. When Mrs. Mancy found out that her husband was her worst enemy, she got very angry. Some time later, Ryan, as Robert, had a child with Ruby, resulting in the birth of George McPorgie. Georgie was sent back to 2005 to live with a single woman named Nancy McPorgie. Meeting Robbie Carmichael In March 2017, Ryan time-traveled to 2006, where he met Robbie Carmichael. Robbie had some spying to do in that era. They were both trying to find the fabled James Town, a town in which autobuses, among other things, were developed in secret. Ryan first met him as a high school junior that he thought he recognized. Then Robbie went into a bathroom stall with his duffel bag (his disguise kit), and when he got out, he was a short bearded lumberjack. Ryan thought that this was impressive. Finally, Robbie went into the bathroom stall and emerged as a beautiful girl. Ryan was hopelessly in love with her, for she had a Love Magnet in her pocket. Ryan and Robbie were boarding the last flight to James Town. Their flight was delayed, and eventually cancelled, so they had to fly to Nuremberg, which was within a fifty-mile radius of James Town. They eventually made it to James Town. Once they were in James Town, Ryan went to 2017 and Robbie asked permission from the US government to stay in the early 2000s, so he could keep a watchful eye on Ryan. The US government allowed Robbie to stay. As Felicity Ryan became Felicity in October 2017 via the Gadgets Bazaar. She formed the McPorgie family by getting Ruby and Faith to join. George was already a part of the McPorgie family. Crashing an Autobus Into the White House On August 3, 2017, Joel Graham opened the fob watch that was given to him during the end of Season 6 of Parenthood. He became the Master. As the Master, he secured the presidency from Georgetta Mancy and when he was shot by Felicity, regenerated into Ethan Jones, the next US president. He defended the Earth from the Sontaran invasion, and was then revered as a hero. His presidency came to an abrupt end when Felicity crashed an autobus into the White House on November 30. She then forced the Master to regenerate into Joel Graham, and made the Master's soul leave Joel's body. Joel had a life again. The Birth of Olivia McPorgie In December 2017, she had child with Faith. The child grew into Olivia, Felicity's sister. Felicity's supposed ex-girlfriend (who is later to be revealed as Al's daughter) and a psychopath team up to kill her. Witnessing Time Collapse In March 2018, Felicity witnessed time collapse. She has to put it back together. She also gets her limbs cut and her head cut off by the psychopath, but her consciousness is saved by the Immortal and is placed into a body. The Friends Incident Zoldemort Rinestead sent the 2018 jazz ensemble, plus a couple of clarinet players, back to 2001, to New York City. The Friends were there, and so the jazz band roomed with them. Zoldemort controlled a planet that allowed him to reshape reality, but Felicity soon thwarted him. Once Zoldemort was gone, Felicity lived with her friends in 2001 until she went to 9/11, found an autobus, and picked them up. Meeting the God Al for the First Time Felicity first met the self-proclaimed god Ahmed Al-Asputinimadorchemeister in the year 34,000,000,002,018 (34 trillion 2018), in the Turn-Left dimension. She parked her autobus inside his church (on the planet Earth 945), then went back inside. Al was very mad at her for entering his church without his permission, and after saying his full name (which took about five hours), became so enraged with Felicity that he wanted to kill her. She fled to the Christian planet Mondas-12. While there, she met up with her friend the Immortal, and together, they activated the Osterhagen Key embedded in Earth 945. People who had previously worshiped Al realized how stupid he was. He soon was reduced to having only a few followers. At this time, Al was about two trillion years old. The Bob Rocket Incident In May 2018, child celebrity Bob Rocket built a rocket that was capable of going to the Moon. His right-hand man, Ivan, went to fuse Al with the glass in Bob's rocket's windshield. Al gained control of the rocket once Bob Rocket left the Earth. Felicity went up in an autobus to save Bob. She eventually saved Bob and his monkey, Mr. Bananas, but Al had control of the rocket. Felicity soon used the tethers in the autobus to send Al to the Mud Pit. Al's soul left the rocket a second before it descended into Hell, but Ivan, who was in the rocket, was not so lucky. However, a talking hat named Hap took control of an autobus before it crashed, but Ivan was in Hell. Meeting Milton Dimpelbutt Felicity met Milton a few days before the LHS homecoming dance. Felicity wanted to select her boyfriend to go to Homecoming with, because she missed it the first time around. She walked into Mrs. Smithington's classroom, and asked Mrs. Smithington for a clipboard. Mrs. Smithington would not help her, and Milton read a rule from a lawbook that said that helping the Evil One is punishable by one year in prison and/or fined $50,000. She broke Milton's glasses and fled. Mrs. Smithington and Milton chased her. Mrs. Mancy came out of her science classroom and helped Milton get a new pair of glasses, which could shoot lasers and hypnotize people. Felicity fled and asked Josh Bifton to Homecoming. Josh agreed. The Ellis Island Incident Felicity was playing the game [[Playing with Fractions! (educational game)|''Playing with Fractions!]] when Milton walked into the classroom that Felicity was in while playing the game. Felicity ran to the jazz band room, and Milton followed her. Milton hypnotized and crippled some people in the jazz band, including the instructors. He also made Mr. Lane speak Shakespearean. In his Shakespearean stupor, Mr. Lane told Milton to change his last name. Milton responded by saying that he's just a kid, and thus does not have the power to change his name. Then Al and Clara came. They allied themselves with Milton, but then the Doctor came and unhypnotized the people. Then Milton knocked Felicity out. Felicity awoke to Milton telling her that she must take him to 1923 on the immigrant ship ''Neïnmof Münschen. She complied. Then Milton told her to stay in the autobus. Felicity disguised herself as a three-year-old girl and followed Milton to the boiler room. Once she was there, Milton was talking with his four-year-old great-grandfather, Paxton. Milton spoke harshly to Felicity and Paxton, and made them cry. He also kicked Paxton. A woman went to the boiler room to investigate what was going on. When Milton and Paxton and Felicity presented their sides of the story, she believed Paxton and Felicity's side. Then Milton killed her with his laser glasses. The boiler workers arrived and kicked them all out. Soon, Milton, Paxton, and Felicity reached America. When they got to Ellis Island, they had to stand in a line for several hours to register their names. Milton had given his last name and Paxton's last name as Magnificus Glorifium, and gave Felicity the last name of Dimplebutt. After the name check, they had to get inspected. Felicity, Paxton, and Milton removed their clothes as part of the inspection. One of the two inspection workers there noticed a pimple on Paxton's butt. Felicity ran over to the immigration papers and ripped up Milton's, changed her last name to "Jones", and crossed off Paxton's last name of Magnificus Glorifium. The other worker rushed over to Paxton's immigration papers and wrote "Pimpelbutt" on there as a joke, except his "P" looked more like a "D", and thus the person reading the immigration papers read the name as "Dimpelbutt". Milton soon was deported, because he lacked immigration papers. Milton then went to 1998 to visit his great-grandfather Paxton. Paxton, after seeing Milton, killed himself because the reappearance of Milton had triggered his PTSD. The Minecraft Incident Felicity had shot Vladimir, Al's left-hand man, a while ago. In the year 34,000,000,002,033, in the Turn-Left dimension, Al and Clara, Al's left-hand man's daughter, were spying on Felicity, who was in the jazz band room in 2018, Turn-Right. Milton Dimpelbutt was mentally controlling the jazz band with his glasses. Since Clara liked "the way thought", Al and Clara went back in time and through a dimension to join up with Milton. Soon, the Doctor came and helped Felicity and the hypnotized people. Al stayed behind while Milton took Felicity to 1923. Felicity doesn't see him until she met up with Banquo (who was in his eighties). Al and Clara met up with them all. Banquo remarked that he never used the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, and asked why it was used. Al told Banquo that Kelley Greene used the Holy Hand Grenade, and he recited a lengthy passage from the Book of Al. Banquo interrupted Al to tell him he remembered saying all that, and asked why it was used again. Al killed Old Banquo using his psychokinetic power. Felicity cried out and rushed over to Banquo. Then a younger version of Banquo appeared, who was in his thirties. He swore on Fitzgerald's name, and Al condemned him for swearing on Fitzgerald's name. Al told Banquo why he killed his future self. Felicity ran toward the Cellar with a middle schooler, Connor Seymour, and sent him into Minecraft, for that was his dream. Al, Banquo, and Clara, and Milton followed her into Minecraft. In the process, Al gained a body. They chased her until they lost her. Al, Banquo, Clara, and Milton found a village. Al forced the villagers to bow down to him, but since the villagers could only speak in grunts, Al killed them. Herobrine, who was sent into Minecraft by Mrs. Mancy, was watching from a nearby cliff. Herobrine attacked Al, and then proposed an alliance with Al. Al was going to kill Herobrine, but Banquo, Clara, and Milton suggested that he reconsider. Herobrine wanted to unleash Minecraft monsters into the real world. Al agreed. They soon left and entered the real world. Quertijan picked up Banquo because the Al in 32,000,000,567,851 was waiting for them with his first task. Anyway, Al, Clara, Herobrine, and Milton unleashed the monsters on the real world, until the Doctor stopped them. Al was soon put on trial in 2018 for "faking God". Getting Thrown In Santa's Dungeon Not long after she first started dating Johnny C. Peppercorn, she was trapped in Santa's dungeon with Arnold Lump, R, and Johnny, but got freed by Waluigi Rinestead on Christmas Day. Getting Everyone' Memories Wiped Of Her In February 2019, Felicity punched a classmate and everyone who wasa living in 2019 had their memories wiped of her. She was taken to Auschwitz School for Undisciplined Children (ASUC) and roomed with Maxine, who had multiple personality disorder; a girl who screamed a lot; and a girl who stayed silent a lot. Felicity escaped ASUC and went to the year 1,000,000,002,019, where she enlisted the help of Joel and Azubah to restore everyone's memories of her. The Holy Pilgrimage of Al In March 2019, she went on the Holy Pilgrimage of Al with Al, Quertijan, and Banquo. She was not credited in the Book of Al. She went to Slateport Trading Hub and the Mountains of Montresor. She witnessed Angela being killed by Al before being transported to the Museum of Al's Artifacts. Johny Johny Yes Papa In April 2019, Felicity went back in time to April 2018 and made sure that the TV show Johny Johny Yes Papa is made. The War of the Munchkins, Myxagorians, and the Sossiflanges In June 2019, she went to Hathaway Christian Camp and Camp Pine Tree to try to avert a war between the Munchkins, Myxagorians, and the Sossiflanges. After hearing about the history of the Myxagorians' existence at Hathaway, Felicity tried warning a Myxagorian called Shirley about the possible double-crossing of the Munchkins, but Shirley did not listen to her. After a humiliating incident at the waterfront, Felicity was converted into a Cyberman. The Cybermen converted many Hathaway campers into Cybermen. She was part of the cyberconversion team for about a month. Witnessing the Birth of Al Later in June 2019, Felicity witnessed the birth of Al with his family and six of Felicity's preschool children she was volunteering with. The Sontaran Invasion of 2019 In September 2019, the Sontarans invaded Earth. After she ate breakfast, Felicity went outside, where a small group of Sontarans were waiting for her. They tried gunning her down, but it didn't work, because of her promise with the Grim Reaper. Just before the Sontarans were about to shoot her again, Steven Porcupine came from the future and shot all the Sontarans down. Then he took Felicity to the future. Quigglesby vs. Clam Chowder Steven Porcupine took her to the year 73,000,000,000,000 (approximately). There she met Sagittarius von Quigglesby, an Earth presidential candidate. Meeting Old Mother During the Sontaran invasion, Felicity jumped off the terrace and ran to a hut. There she met Old Mother. Old Mother welcomed her, because no one had visited her in three years. Restoring the Land of Oz to its Former State The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, and Tik-Tok hid in a forest in the Gillikin Country, along with Captain Fyter. It is currently unknown when Captain Fyter joined them, but Captain Fyter was not transformed into another shape. Felicity met them in the forest one day in November 2019. After winding up Tik-Tok with her sonic finger, she used a youth ray to turn everyone on Oz two years younger than they were, turning everyone who had been converted into a Munchkin into themselves again. The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman, Tik-Tok, Captain Fyter, and Felicity were teleported to Glinda's palace in the Quadling Country. Felicity borrowed the Magic Belt to turn all the Munchkins into Toad Wii Remotes with Wii Motion Plus Inside, boxed them, sent them to Poofesure's house, and teleported all the Munchkins' technology to the Deadly Desert. Felicity left Old Mother behind in the Land of Oz, and went back to Larson High School.Category:People Category:Protagonist Category:Class of 2020 Category:McPorgie family members Category:Time travelers Category:YouTubers Category:Cyberman converts